UnforgivenA tale of the Unforgivable
by Echo's Sorrow
Summary: As a child, she killed her parent. After being locked up for years and being passed on from foster family to foster family, she finds she has family left. Now she must move in with two people she has never met before. Will they find out her secret? or wil


Hi. This is my first story that I decided to post on Its also posted on I think at least. It's all in one chapter because the chapters are kinda short. I hope you enjoy this and leave a review!

Later-Echo

* * *

"Not all scars show,

Not all wounds heal.

You can't always see,

The pain that I feel."

Pain. I'm so used to it, but yet i hate it. Even if it does rule my life. I have grown used to the pain but at every chance i get i still replace it, the mental/emotional pain, with physical pain. That is why I'm usually never alone. Even if I have company I feel alone. My family is all gone, and I was locked up for a few years for testing. Since I got out I have lived in foster family after foster family. But now, social services has found my last family members. My aunt Atsuko and my cousin Yusuke. Now I have to move to Japan to live with them. Two people I never met.

I suppose I'm supposed to describe myself now. I am of short stature, only being 4 10. My eyes are a brilliant shade of golden pink. A very rare color. I say that i wear contacts when people ask. My hair is also pink, not dyed. Natural.

I am Arisu. And I am broken. This is my story of how I changed.

* * *

--------Chapter 1--------

"What?! I do not have a cousin!! How!?" Yusuke bellowed.

"Yes. Yusuke you do. She's my sisters only child." Atusko said in a slightly slurred voice. She said she was gunna stop drinking all the time because she had a very influential niece coming.

"Ok I guess I can deal with that. But why us?"

"My sister and brother in law have been dead for years and she was in a mental hospital for testing then she was put in foster homes until they found us. Thats all I know."

"Ok then. What's her name?"

"Arisu. She's 15."

"15. So she's younger than me"

"Be nice to her. Thats what see needs. NowI need to go pick her up at the airport."

"Where's she from?"

"America. But don't worry about the language thing. She speaks fluent Japanese."

"Ok"

"See ya later." and with that Atusko left.

'I guess I'll go see if the guys wanna do something. I got a while to kill.' Yusuke thought as he walked out the door 15 minutes after his mother. 'They'll never believe me thatI have a cousin from America.'

-----At the airport----

"Excuse me miss," Atusko said to an airport lady, "but I'm looking for my niece, Arisu. She came from America."

"OhI know that young lady. She's sitting over there." she pointed to a young lady with pink hair wearing all black," that girl."

" Ok thanks." she said as she walked over to arisu, "Hello Arisu. I've come to take you home."

"Home.... That word left my vocabulary whenI lost mine." she said with a distant look.

"Oh...um. You'll be living with my son and me. Yusuke."

"So your my mothers sister?" she asked calmly.

"Yes. Now get your things and we can go."

Arisu didn't respond and nor did Atusko.

The whole ride home was a quiet one. Every so often Atusko would try to strike up a conversation. But it never worked.

When they arrived at the Urameshi home Atusko showed arisu to her room.

"You can decorate it however you want. I left it blank for you. My son should be home soon so you can meet him. Would you like something to drink?"

"Hn.tea i guess."

---With Urameshi and gang---

"No way!! Urameshi has a cousin!! Is she hot?" the incredible dolt exclaimed.

"I don't know kuwabara. I've never met her." yusuke said trying to keep his cool.

"Yusuke what do you know about your cousin?" kurama asked.

"Not much just the basics. Parents die, she's put in hospital for testing, sent to foster homes until family, us, found."

"Hmm." kurama thought.

"Thinking again, fox?" said a harsh voices from the shadows.

"I think a lot hiei."

"Well u guys might meet her tomorrow. I gotta go. It's getting late."

"Ok. See you later yusuke."

"Yeah later Urameshi."

"Hn.whatever detective."

'I wonder what she looks like and stuff' yusuke thought as he walked home. 'I hope that she's not like Botan and stuff.' yusuke walk through the door and kicked off his shoes. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Oh hello yusuke." Atusko said from the kitchen.

"So where is she. I wanna meet arisu," he said totally not noticing that she sat only a few feet away.

"Well i must blend into the surroundings or something." arisu said calmly with a hint of sarcasm.

"Oh...uh...sorry. You must be arisu. I'm yusuke. So what was America like?"

"Ah...land of insults and sarcasm. The land of the free. Yeah right and yellow polka dotted chimps will take over the world," she said in her usual tone. Calm and sarcastic. "Now if you don't mind. I was on a plane for quite some time and i would like to sleep."

"Yeah go ahead." yusuke said warily. "Mom something is funny about that girl." Yusuke said after arisu left. "She's just so.... I dunno..."

"Calm and sarcastic?"

"Yeah."

"Well she had, has, a tough life and her doctors say that her calmness and anger is just a defense mechanism. But even they don't know the full story. Only she does. And she wont tell anybody."

"Oh ok. Well its already past 10 and I'm gunna go to sleep."

"Ok. Night."

"Night."

"Oh and just to warn you, don't upset her."

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"Ok."

* * *

-----Chapter 2----

--Next day--

"Arisu. Wake up." Atusko said gently shaking her.

Arisu groaned. "Five more minutes...."

"I'm sorry but i need to look for a job and yusuke said he'll show u around town with some of his friends"

"Ugh...fine. I'm up..."

"Ok. I'll tell him you'll be soon"

'Lets see,' arisu thought when she looked through her bags of clothes 'howa bout a black hoodie that says "G Fck YRSlf. Would you like to buy a vowel?" my spiked belt and choker, big black boots and my black baggy pants that has chains. Yeah that'll work' she walked out into the main rooms.

"Well look who woke up." yusuke said jokingly as she walked in.

"Bite me."

"That's a classic."

"Hey! Urameshi!! Open the door! Its us!" a certain orange haired freak yelled.

Arisu cringed and glared at the door.

Yusuke laughed, "Haven't even met him and you already look as if you wanna kill him. I'm coming!!" yusuke said as he opened the door.

"Whoa! Urameshi! She is hot!

Arisu glared at him and mumbled some words incoherently in American.

"Well then i assume you are Arisu. I am kurama (a/n-who cares...he usually introduces himself as suichi) and this is hiei and kazuma kuwabara. Its a pleasure to meet you."

"Give it a minute. You'll rethink that." arisu said.

"Kurama prefers to say that over what he really thinks" hiei said from behind them

"Ok whatever. Come on, arisu. We're gunna show u around town."

"Whatever"

"Hey arisu. Wanna go out?"

"No and if you ever touch me i will cut off your shortest appendage. And considering how tough you act...we all know what that is..."

Kuwabara laughed nervously

"Well.... Uh...lets go get the girls and show her around." Yusuke said as everybody walked out

Arisu walked behind everybody and only talked to say hello to the girls.

---A week later, another walk--

"Awww a kitty!!" Kuwabara yelled as they passed a pet store.

"Heh...that black one looks cool." arisu said softly.

"Huh? You don't seem like a cat person, Ari." Yukina said in her normal sweet voice. Arisu only let Yukina call her Ari. The guys learned the hard way...

"My last foster family had a cat they called princess. She was kinda prissy but she listened to me. I trained her to bite the ankles of people."

"Thats mean." Kuwabara said.

"At least i can get a cat to listen to me."

"Shut up pinkie."

"Just because my hair is better than your u don't have to get your undies in a bunch" she said as she disappeared into the store walking out minutes later with the cat she mentioned.

"So Ari, what are you going to call it?" Yukina asked.

"Flame."

"Why?"

"There's a red marking on her forehead that looks like fire and plus i like fire. I'm drawn to it. Like a bug to a bug zapper."

"Rowr" flame meowed as she jumps into arisu's hoodie pocket.

--2 wks later, house--

Arisu laid on her bed playing with her kitty (a/n-for people who are nasty, thats not nasty.) arisu has a mouse that she could control. A remote controlled mouse that she would let flame chase it. Her door was opened which was the first time...ever. Thats right. Since she moved in.

"Whoa for once you have your door opened." Yusuke said as he walked from his room to the kitchen.

"So. I don't want her to hit the door."

"Oh." yusuke looked around her room." wow, i would have never thought your room would have the walls full of pictures and papers full of writing. Did you draw them?"

"Most."

"They're awesome!"

"Thanks i guess."

"So does the open door mean that you're opening up to us?"

Arisu chuckled as she saw yusuke trying to stop flame from biting his ankles. "Maybe"

Yusuke spotted her guitar "you play?"

"Yeah a little."

"Cool. What made u start?"

"I dunno" after she replied she started to hum a song.

"What song is that?"

"Marilyn Manson's version of sweet dreams."

"Ok...I don't know who or what that is. How does it go?"

"Your gunna make me sing it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok...

--_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you _

_some of them want to abuse you _

_some of them want to be abused _

_Sweet dreams are made of this  
who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something _  
_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you _

_Some of them want to abuse you _

_Some of them want to be abused _

_I wanna use you and abuse you _

_I wanna know what's inside you _

_(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Hold your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up, movin' on _

_Hold your head up, movin' on _

_Keep your head up, movin' on Movin' on! _

_Sweet dreams are made of this _

_Who am I to disagree? _

_Travel the world and the seven seas _

_Everybody's looking for something _

_Some of them want to use you _

_Some of them want to get used by you _

_Some of them want to abuse you _

_Some of them want to be abused _

_I'm gunna use you and abuse you _

_I'm gunna know what's inside _

_Gunna use you and abuse you _

_I'm gunna know what's inside you_--"

"Thats very good Arisu."

"heh, thanks...I guess..."

* * *

**chapter 3....**

"Sooo Arisu. are ya gunna tell us why you where locked up?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"nope."

"leave her alone baka."

"OOooOO I think Hiei has a little crushie wushie on arisu!!" the stupid one proclaimed.

"kuwabara Hiei's right. stop pestering her." Kurama said in his usual calm self.

"yeah kuwabara. and plus i would only tell someone that i fully trust and stuff."

"i think Thats the most you've said arisu..."Yusuke said as arisu slammed the door to take a walk.

"so...can i get her this time?" kuwabara asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"no. I'll get her" hiei said as he walked outside.

Five minutes later hiei found himself the park that Arisu usually goes to. he found her sitting under a tree with her eyes closed and her legs up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"hey." hiei said as he sat down by her. they often found themselves in situations like this, letting their relationship grow.

"hi" she responded, "what do you want?"

"nothing." he lied.

"you lie. you wanna know about my past just as much as the others."

"so do you know what happened?"

"i do.." she said softly.

"can you tell me?"

"only if you promise not to tell the others."

"i wont tell them." he promised with truth in his eyes.

she sighed. "ok then.." she took a deep breath. "Hiei, I I...i killed them. I cut their heads off then i burned them. then i torched our home." she said softly fighting back tears. (a/n- i know that this isn't very sad, but if you did that you might cry to.)

"oh" he said quietly.

"I killed them and I've hated myself since. I got locked up because the doctors wanted to make sure that it wasn't gunna affect me. At first i was horrid, just plain horrid. After a few years they let me loose. When i got better they let me go into a foster family. The doctors thought i was fine...for a few years i was. Then i turned 13. It all caught up to me. The guilt and stuff. Then some people found out and started saying stuff about me. Cruel things. I lost all my friends. All but 3 or 4." she said with tears now flowing freely." i went into a part of my life when i thought that i didn't deserve life. I slit my wrist, cut myself, and burned myself. Attempted suicide 4 or 5 times. Almost succeeded the last time. Then i found out i had some family left. That gave me some hope. I felt that i could start my life over again." she finished whipping away tears.

"So thats why you wear all those bracelets and the long sleeves?"

"Yeah. The scars on my wrists and arms. Not just my arms, but also my ankles. Shoulders, and my stomach." she took off her hoodie to reveal her arms. "See?"

Hiei traced some of the images she had carved into her arm.

"But now, the scars make me feel unwanted. No guy i meet wants to talk to me because of them."

"I don't. I still think you're beautiful. Your flaws just make the good stuff sticks out more."

"Ya think so hiei?"

"Yeah i do." he turned away blushing.

Suddenly arisu started to glow brightly. When the light subsided she was still arisu but with black and hot pink ears. Her eyes also looked cat-like. (A/n-the slit eyes.)

"Holy fu-fudge" she said replacing the curse word with her favorite treat.

"Heh, i guess your father was a demon of sorts,"

"Demon?"

"Yeah. I guess he was cat demon."

"Wow...I'm staying away from cat boy now." (A/n-catboykuwabara.) She laughed lightly.

"Yeah. Kurama and i are also demons too."

"Oh really? What kinds?"

"Kurama is a fox demon, a kitsune. I'm a fire demon."

"Heh, go figure..."

"What?"

"Well i said before that i was drawn to fire like a bug was to a bug zapper. So go figure that you're a fire demon." she said getting up.

"Wanna go home?"

"Sure." and with that they walked home.

* * *

-----------Epilogue-------------

The gang found out a week later about my past, they took it surprisingly well. Yusuke and kuwabara thought it was funny that i was a cat demon. Kuwabara on numerous accounts tried to rub my ears. I slash at his face. Now, it's been 5 years, i still live in Japan. But not with Atusko anymore. I live next door to her. I've improved greatly, but i still act the same. Hiei now lives with me and we have been dating for 4 years.

I am Arisu and I and healing.


End file.
